ndsonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Major Updates
v1.00 (Original) This update was the first ever stable version of NDS Online. When this update came put, the name was orignally Nintendo DS Information, until it was changed in v2.00. This update had a grey background and text page links. This update was introduced on January 20, 2008 and went until May 17, 2008. v2.00 (DS World Theme) This update was the first huge update to NDS Online. It changed the name from Nintendo DS Information to a shorter yet similar name, DS Info. This update was introduced on May 17, 2008 and went until October 1, 2008. v3.00 (NDS Theme) This update was the most important update in the histpry of the website because this was the one that changed the name from DS Info to NDS Online. This update was introduced on October 1, 2008, and went until February 2009. v4.00 (Blue Waves) The update v4.00 introduced the first ever version of the Blue Waves themes. This update originally had rectangle page links, put in v4.30, the page links were changed over to the disc-like page links which were used right until v4.9.9.2. This update was introduced in February 2009 and ran until April 1, 2010. This was also the longest update that NDS Online has had. v4.30 The update v4.30 introduced the new page links to the Blue Waves theme. v5.00 (Blue Waves Remix 1st Gen) This was one of the biggest updates to the website, and it took the longest to design. This website update was started in December 2009 as just a new version of the Blue Waves theme and was originally codenamed Blue Waves Turbo. This name was then cancelled with the introduction of the flash page links, and changed to Blue Waves Remix (BWR). The flash links were made so that it would prove that NDS Online can handle anything, and also for a new design. Up until April 14, 2010, there was only 1 version, which was optimized for Firefox and not for Internet Explorer. This created problems for people using IE, such as text on the page links & the blue borders not matching up. On April 10, 2010, the Beta for the Internet Explorer version was launched, and 4 days later, the IE version came out. The IE version also introduced a web browser checker which will check your web browser and re-direct you to the page that best suits your browser. v5.03 The v5.03 update brought in the new Side Ads, which are used to display the latest news, reviews, and more to the public. Dispite the Side Ads name, these are not blocked by AdBlock Plus or AdBlock Pro. v5.30 This update was the most important update for the preparation for the v5.50 update. It brought in a new 'Underbar' which is displayed at the bottom of the BWR 1st Gen & 2nd Gen page. This has the links that allows users to change the theme between the 1st gen & the 2nd gen. This Underbar is not in the Internet Explorer version. v5.50 (Blue Waves Remix 2nd Gen) This update is the last new design for NDS Online. It is a re-designed version of the BWR update, and is named BWR 2nd Gen. It features all gradient page links, along with a new "Chitta Bar." v5.55 The v5.55 update converted the flash coding to javascript, removed the Download Centre link & added a Podcasts link. Although the flash coding has been converted, the images are still made using the power of Adobe Flash. v5.56 This update added a Facebook Fan Page link to the Enter Page. v5.60 This update featured the new Chitta Bar. v5.6.1 This featured the new Muze Homepage v5.62 This update brought in new Share / Save & Subscribe buttons from AddToAny, and also added a new Bookmark button, which will add NDS Online to your Internet Explorer or Firefox bookmarks/favourites. This bookmark feature is currently only operational in Internet Explorer or Mozilla Firefox. v5.65 Muze link added to the Link Bar on the Home Page.